


One More Round

by doc_sock



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Daredevil – Freeform, F/M, New Avengers, story lottery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_sock/pseuds/doc_sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there are hidden spots of brightness in bad days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Round

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Story Lottery; [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/story_lottery/26861.html): a rainbow

Jessica shook out a blanket, letting it settle on the grass in the park. The breeze took a corner and flipped half of it over, but it didn't matter. It was just another fucking thing going wrong on what was supposed to be a relaxing day off for all three of them. A rare day off from being superheroes when she, Luke, _and_ Danny could do something together. Like have a fucking picnic in the fucking park with the baby.

She absently made Danielle drop a clump of dirt that was heading for her mouth, replacing it with a small stuffed dinosaur. The morning started out with Osborn and his god damn fake Avengers paying them a visit, with some crazy excuse, but really checking up on them and seeing if there was anything suspicious going on. Suspicious like them doing their god damn jobs as superheroes.

By the time they got to the park, Danny was already playing a pick-up game of basketball with a group of kids, who paused the game and started clamoring at Luke to come play with them too. Usually, she didn't care that he had to be a superhero all the time in their neighborhood, but just once she wished they could have a fucking family day without someone having to do something related to either supering or heroing.

She heard a soft thumping on the grass and a shadow fell across her. Danielle squealed happily as Jessica craned her head back to look up at Matt Murdock.

"You look like you could use some company," he said. "Mind if I join you?"

Luke and Danny were still pounding up and down the small basketball court, so what the hell? "Not at all."

As Matt sunk down on a corner of the picnic blanket, a rainbow arced across the sky.

END


End file.
